Her Frightening Nature
by BlackPepper3964
Summary: John and Sherlock have discovered a facet to Kagome's nature that they'd been peripherally aware of, but not truly acknowledging it. Sherlock understands, but will John? 'Forbearance' Universe.
1. Betrayal?

**A/N: Please have mercy on me, this really wasn't my idea. But my fingers have a mind of their own with this fic. Honest to God, I never intended on there being a sex scene in this - my idea was about a feature of Kagome that John was both disgusted with and was afraid of. **

**Now, this is my first sexual scene, so if you have to criticise it, please only leave constructive criticism, even though I'll probably never do one again. And I realise that Kagome may not necessarily do the things I make her do, but may I remind you that this is my version of her and she is a bit darker. She has just been - as she sees it - betrayed and possibly abandoned. So, feel free to enjoy it if you wish….**

**BP**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Betrayal?_

John frowned disapprovingly at the sight in front of him. Sherlock looked part impressed, part curious. Kagome was looking at them both startled, the scalpel poised, hanging in the air. Blood dripped onto the floor from the table and paper was piled in one corner of the little room. Another table was laid out with more pieces of paper on it, only these weren't blank. They had pictures on them - of anything and everything. All done in blood.

"Kagome." John started lowly, then seemed to stop for a second, almost at a loss for what to say. Finally, he settled for, "What the hell are you doing?" And despite the seriousness of the situation, John couldn't stop cracking an internal smile at Kagome's very familiar 'stupid-question' look. Even when her hands were covered in blood. The man underneath her scoffed at his question. Kagome's expression turned ice-cold as her head turned so she could glare at her prisoner, eyes promising more pain later. He gulped.

"Sherlock knows." She said, turning back to John and Sherlock. Sherlock rose an eyebrow. She immediately amended her statement. "Well, he does subconsciously - his instinct is sharp." Her smirk was just as sharp. "Instinct approves." She noted. John's frown deepened.

"Yes, I can see what you are doing. Why are you doing it?" Kagome rolled her eyes and set down the scalpel in a tray of sterilised water, starting to stain it pink. She sent her prisoner a look.

"You get reprieve - _for now_." He sighed in relief, closing his eyes. Kagome came towards them, utterly serious. "Do you really want to know?" John nodded resolutely. She sighed, inspecting the blood on her hands, rubbing it in places. "He dared to attack you two the other week, remember? Well, I didn't take too kindly to that, as you can imagine." Sherlock rose an eyebrow.

"So you took him two weeks after the event?" He frowned. That made no sense. Kagome's eyes half closed and a small smile appeared on her face.

"No, I researched him and destroyed all of his escapes, all of the people who could miss him." She shrugged. "It wasn't hard. Then I lured him in a week and a half ago." She grinned viciously. "I've been spending every other night with him." Then she frowned thoughtfully, glancing back at the man on the table. "I just can't figure out how I want the bastard to die." She focused on the two men in front of her again, only to find them both with eyebrows raised.

"You're doing all of this…" John stuttered. "Because he attacked us the other week?" Kagome looked confused, but nodded.

"Of course." Sherlock understood completely, understanding her nature on an intellectual level and he turned to John to see his jaw clenching. Oh dear. John was a doctor, first and foremost. The idea of torture would never sit well with him.

"How could you even think of doing this?" John asked, angry now. "This isn't even humane!" Kagome's eyes narrowed, utterly insulted. Yes, it was obvious that he didn't understand, but that didn't diminish the hurt any. Her lips lifted in a snarl that rebounded off of the walls threateningly, her eyes beginning to turn silver.

"I'm not human!" The shout echoed in the room, silencing everything. Even John had his eyes wide open, having never been on this side of Kagome's anger. She sighed and forced the silver out of her eyes. She purified the blood from her hands and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her closed eyes. "I'm not human." She repeated quietly. "I don't think like one, I don't act like one and I don't age like one. Why, then, would I be constricted by the morals and useless social conventions of a human?"

"But…" But John was interrupted.

"But nothing." Kagome said coldly. She opened her eyes and they both could've gasped at the iciness in them. "And if you can't accept that," She continued, turning and walking back to her prisoner. "Then maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore." She picked up her scalpel and was about to put it to the man's skin when she paused. They were still there, watching her. A growl started low in her throat. The scalpel flew through the air, just missing John's shoulder. "_Get. Out._" She hissed, glaring at them both. John, startled, left. Sherlock followed, but he looked back for just a moment. Kagome wasn't watching them leave, but he knew why when a tear trailed into view, dropping off of her skin.

Looks like he was going to be the one sitting on a fence, understanding Kagome's reasoning, but his long friendship with John… He scowled behind John's back. This was why he'd never intended on having friends. Or after he'd gotten one, gaining another.

Problem was, that if John couldn't accept Kagome's protective nature, with a bloodthirsty taste to it… then there would be no more Kagome, he just knew it. It wasn't even her fault either - instinct was hard to ignore, especially with hers so close to the surface.

Meanwhile, back at the little room, Kagome sat down heavily after collecting her scalpel. Her prisoner opened his eyes and took in her tear-filled eyes and her troubled expression. He was a hanyou, and understood why she was doing what she was doing, and sympathised with her for having a companion that didn't understand her vicious need to protect.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes shot to his face in surprise, wondering why he was apologising to her. "I didn't mean to ruin you and your pack's relationship." Kagome laughed bitterly.

"No, perhaps it's better they know. I know that Sherlock understands and accepts what I do, but John…" Her voice hitched and she shook her head. "He doesn't understand at all." She fought not to break into tears. She looked down at the scalpel with blurring eyes. Frustrated, she threw it elsewhere and wiped angrily at her eyes. She looked at her prisoner and sighed. "I'm not even in the mood to do _anything_ to you now." He smiled softly.

"I understand. It can be hard to protect those who reject you after all you do to make sure they're safe." He was right. The pressure her instinct to protect had been placing on her was gone. The urge to kill the person that had dared to threaten her pack was gone. It was replaced by a burning misery and a feeling of loneliness.

She looked over the ropes keeping the hanyou male stretched out on the table. Now that the need to kill him in the most painful way possible was gone, she saw no reason to keep him there. She untied the ropes from his ankles and hands, ignoring his look of unsurprised surprise. Then she gestured for him to get off the table and handed him his clothes and gestured to the door. "Feel free to leave." God, was that _her_ voice? It sounded so… flat. She had turned away to re-collect the scalpel when she felt a touch on her arm. It was the hanyou, with a look of concern on his expressive features.

"Will you be okay?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"As well as I can be, I suppose." Still, her voice lacked inflection. He looked her over once and then leaned closer. She almost frowned in confusion, but didn't get the chance as her lips were suddenly occupied. Her mind went to John, but dismissed him when the image of his face when he realised what she was doing and why cropped up. If he couldn't accept her, then there was no relationship. With this in mind, she reciprocated. The passion built quickly and soon the male was kissing his way down her neck, listening to her moans and whimpers. He reclaimed her mouth and one hand went to the back of her neck while the other slid underneath her shirt, sliding sensuously against her torso.

Kagome shuddered against this male that she'd just been torturing for a week and a half - her mind suddenly protested. What the hell was she doing? But reason was beaten back by her primal instinct for comfort via touch. Suddenly he wasn't close enough, clothes were in the way and why didn't this room have a bed? No matter, they were both accustomed to blood-filled areas and completing the act on the blood-stained table wouldn't be a problem. She didn't have any blankets here either, as she made sure the room was kept warm enough for her not to feel even chilled, no matter what she was wearing.

John's silent refusal to accept her, as well as his ungratefulness, hurt. And for some reason, the hanyou in front of her knew how she felt. She panted as she undid the shirt he'd just put on, groaning at the feel of the hard muscles underneath, rippling with her touch. She felt along the smooth skin of his back, raking her nails along the sensitive area at the small of his back. She relished in his groan and he retaliated by rubbing firmly down her spine. It relaxed her completely and she leant against him, letting him support her weight. He did so easily and spun her round so her back was against his bare chest.

Her hands rose of their own volition, one circling his left shoulder and the other cupping the skin on the back of his neck, tickling the hairs there. His mouth went back to her throat, nipping and licking his way down to her shoulder. She hissed and rubbed her hips against him, feeling the evidence of his desire and hearing his sharp intake of breath as she did so. She ground against him firmly and hardly knew what had happened before she was lifted onto the table and stripped of all of her clothes.

Winded, she almost laughed before she saw the hungry expression on the hanyou's face, rendering her silent. Then she looked down and her own breath hitched. Sure, she had seen him naked before, but she was in a different frame of mind then, one very different to the one she was in now. Desire clouded her instincts and she tugged him above her. A wicked smile curved her lips.

"You are so lucky." She said, licking her lips. A smirk of his own lifted his lips.

"And why's that?" He asked before leaning down and licking a trail to her left breast. She arched her back as she replied.

"I don't usually let someone top me the first time." Gasping, she drew his lips back to her own. As they explored each other's mouths, his hands wandered, one of them reaching the apex of her thighs, making her break their kiss with a gasp, her head tipping back. He grinned as she just couldn't seem to get her breath back. Finally, she let out a low, drawn-out groan.

"Enjoying yourself?" He rose an eyebrow, just for effect. She glared at him half-heartedly.

When he finally entered her, she was a shuddering, panting, sweating mess. A flush was across her cheeks and her eyes were glazed with pleasure, her mind having completely forgotten the incident that had occurred less than forty minutes ago.

She growled as he began to move - too slow. Much too slow. He held her down, refusing to let her make him speed up, though he was tempted when she squeezed him, making his hips stutter once before regaining their slow rhythm. He hissed through his teeth, the slow pace torture for him as much as it was for her.

Eventually, Kagome had had enough, and flipped them around with strength that her hanyou lover wasn't expecting. She bit at his collarbone, earning an aroused growl. Smirking, she rose her hips slowly before slamming down on him, relishing in his small cry, his eyes pinched shut and chest heaving, trying to calm himself down, to bring himself back from the very edge. Kagome was unwilling to give him a break to regain his self-control, and repeated her motions, setting a fast pace.

The room echoed with the eager and passionate sounds that both Kagome and the male she rutted with made. With the pace that Kagome had set, it wasn't a surprise when they finished quickly with unintelligible cries.

When they got their breath back enough to speak, he said, "So much for letting me go on top." Kagome giggled and swatted at his chest.

"It wasn't my fault you were going too slowly." He grinned wickedly.

"I assure you that it was torture for me too." Then they both burst out laughing, sweating and covered in blood, the context not lost on either of them. They calmed down fairly quickly and put their clothes back on. Kagome nodded at the hanyou, smiling slightly. They knew they'd never see each other again, and he knew to never strike at Sherlock and John again.

Then, when he was gone, she purified the whole room of the blood and searched for her scalpel. It was near a wall and looked like it needed a good clean, but she could do that later. She put it lovingly back in it's case, along with her other 'unpleasant' instruments.

Her way back to Baker Street was calm, and filled with a kind of contentment that she didn't always feel. Walking up the seventeen steps was something that she did without thinking and she walked into the kitchen and out the kettle on. The room was dark, but she didn't mind, knowing that Sherlock was laying on the couch, most likely awake anyway. John was upstairs, asleep, but not having good dreams, if the feel of them was any indication. She frowned, disturbed when nothing tugged at her to stop his distress. Did her instincts suddenly not like him or something?

"Sherlock?" No reply, but she did hear him moving on the couch, could almost see him turning around and lifting his head up to see her. "How was John…" Her voice cracked. "How was John when he got home?"

Silence. And then, "Angry. Upset." He paused. "Afraid." She froze, not wanting to breath for a moment. Afraid? But… I would never harm him. "Barely said a word to me all evening." She turned her head slowly to look in his direction, unable to see his facial expression. She took a deep breath.

"And you, Sherlock? What about you?" There was no silence this time, no pauses.

"I understand completely. Your nature demands that you protect what's yours." There was a smirk. "One would have thought that John would have been grateful."

"Then why wasn't he?" She snapped, unable to control herself.

"John's a doctor. Torture will never sit well with him, especially for what he deems to be insignificant." She laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, well. He's getting his wish." She said, not happy about it.

"What?" She smiled tightly.

"Thanks to his response, something that my instincts took as a betrayal, all desire to kill and harm the one that attacked you went. There was no tug anymore." She shrugged casually, despite the detachedness in her tone that was strangely mixed with fury. The kettle clicked, but she wasn't in the mood for tea anymore. She snorted. "Guess he's on his own now."

"Kagome." Sherlock said, sounding a bit unsure. "What are you going to do?" She felt her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm going to give as good as I got." She says darkly before grabbing her coat and stalking out of the flat, making her way back to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was longer than I expected it to be, but needs must, I suppose... By the way, this will be a three chapter story and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**BP**


	2. Giving

**Hello, everybody! Sorry for the wait, I forgot to update this last week, but it's yours to read and review now, so do what you want.**

**WARNING: The is more torture in this chapter, for some reason, and more Kagome being dangerous and sarcastic.**

**Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Giving_

Sherlock didn't hear from Kagome for several days: she wouldn't answer his texts, he tried going to her apartment, and he even tried calling. Nothing.

_What did she mean? Giving as good as she got?_

He also had no idea about John. He went to the clinic, came home, watched telly and ate dinner with a cup of tea before going to his room.

Lestrade called them in, something about a body that had somehow gone undiscovered for three days, in plain sight.

"Excellent." Sherlock grinned. "Come on John!" John nodded and put on his coat, following Sherlock out the door. One could say that everything went downhill from there that day.

When they got there, Lestrade once again explained the situation. John was listening and Sherlock was looking around, searching for one particular face, yet also hoping that he didn't see it. To his worry, he saw her talking to a colleague quiet near to the body. She smiled at them as they approached.

"I have a few theories, Sherlock, but I bow to the master of these cases." Sherlock nodded and knelt next to the body with a hint of the smirk.

"I don't think that you should discredit your abilities so quickly, Kagome." She winked, even as the rest of the people in earshot gaped at the two. Sherlock complimenting someone? Was the world coming to an end? Did a snowball finally have a chance in hell?

"Why thank you." She replied wryly. Sherlock then ignored everyone else and focussed on the body. Kagome walked away a little bit, not wishing to be near John. John noticed this and approached her. He didn't say anything for a little bit, just stood next to her and watched Sherlock.

"So…" He said, unsure how to start the conversation. Kagome turned to him with a cool look.

"Yes?" No way in hell was she going to make this easier for him.

"About last night…" He trailed off, evidently wanting her to continue. No such luck - she stayed silent. "Do you think that we could put this behind us?" Her expression twisted with disgust.

"Are you saying that we should just forget about the whole thing?" When he didn't answer, she laughed bitterly. "Typical." She paused. "Okay, lets see how this works out. But I don't forgive you." She glared at him. John frowned.

"What do you mean you don't forgive me? Shouldn't it be me forgiving you?" Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh of course. Please forgive my stupidity!" She snarled quietly. "Of course I should be asking for your forgiveness for doing everything I can to protect you!" She leaned forward, her eyes ice cold. "I'll make sure it never happens again, I _promise_." John shivered, feeling suddenly bereft of warmth. That sounded ominous. Kagome leaned away again, her face and eyes colder than John had ever seen them. If she noticed his uncomfortable expression, she said nothing.

So Kagome came round more often, slowly being warmer and less guarded, though still keeping a noticeable distance from John. She accompanied them on cases and chases and still went on her own. And when a case landed John and Sherlock, as well as Kagome, in a hot spot, none of them were surprised. Kagome just sighed as they all sat in a little room, chains around their wrists and ankles, keeping them on the floor. The room was dark apart form a tiny candle that leant them a slither of light, just enough to make shapes out with. She heard groaning and shifting around.

"Everyone alright?" She called.

"Fine." Two strained voices called out. She shrugged. She had woken up a while ago, the anaesthetic they'd used to subdue her had worn off quickly due to her reiki. If they were hurt, they'd obviously decided not to tell her about it. _Not_, she thought acidly, _that she'd do anything about John's injuries_.

Unsurprisingly, once Kagome's attention was not mainly occupied trying to keep John safe, Kagome had energy to spare in making sure Sherlock was unhurt and the two were growing closer. Of course, they'd never get to the level she and John were at, before the whole torture thing, but they were well of their way to becoming close friends.

They didn't talk while they were in the room, in case there were recording devices inside, but it was a long time before they were seen to in any way, because the candle had run out of wax and had gone out, sending the room into darkness. Kagome sighed and summoned her reiki in front of her in the form of a tiny ball to give them a bit of light and guided it up to the centre of the ceiling. Able to see properly now, Kagome took in the state of her companions health. Both looked ruffled, but were okay. Sherlock's eyes twinkled at her, and she laughed. John, whose eyes were previously closed, looked at her incredulously.

"What?" She defended. "I just realised how often, exactly, this happens to us." She giggled again. She heard a lock turning in the door and she dissipated the reiki ball. She put on the dullest tone she could as the person opened the door, blinding them all with the bright light that entered the room. "Come to change the candle, have you? We don't need the light, but the minimal amount of warmth it gave was really appreciated." Sherlock snorted. The big bulky man who'd walked in, stalked over to her and kicked her in the side. "Thanks." She said dryly, showing no sign of pain. "I had planned on replacing my kidneys soon." The man growled quite impressively in human throat and was just bringing up his foot to presumably crack or break her ribs, but a smooth voice interrupted him.

"Stop, Gus. We wouldn't want to put our esteemed guests in any discomfort." A male figure, smaller than 'Gus' appeared in the doorway. Kagome smiled a little.

"If this is how esteemed guests are treated, I'd rather be a prisoner - thank you for your hospitality though." The man chuckled.

"Oh, I like you." He walked right to her, effectively ignoring the other three men in the room. Crouching, he asked, "Now, what's a pretty lady like you doing with these two people here?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"I'm sure you know already, despite the fact that Sherlock and John were your original targets, I'm sure that you look me up as well, didn't you?" She studied him carefully. "I know intelligence when I see it." The man smiled, flattered.

"Of course, Kagome." Kagome didn't let him say anything more, sighing heavily.

"It's just such a shame that it's not being used." Her smile turned lethal as he scowled. "Otherwise you would have thought twice before kidnapping _any_ of us." The man motioned behind him, a cold smile forming on his lips.

"Gus, see that our female guest is taught a lesson in front of the other guests. It would be a shame if they didn't also learn a valuable lesson." He looked at Sherlock and John. "Learn carefully, gentlemen." Then he swept out of the room, leaving Kagome smiling, Gus smiling and Sherlock and John looking at each other in dread.

Minutes later and Kagome was on top of a very low table in a set-up extremely close to one that she herself was using just a few weeks ago on the hanyou, except she still had on her trousers and bra, her top having been removed. She smiled, nostalgia filling her at the remembrance. She looked to her left, seeing the tray of sterilised water and a scalpel near it and smiled even wider. To her right, Sherlock and John sat, watching her anxiously.

Gus came back in, wiping over his hands with a clean towel. "Hello, Gus! Nice to see you!" She said happily. "I've never been subjected to this kind of torture before, though I myself have used it, so please, go ahead." She smirked. "The poor lad I tried it with found it quite painful." She gauged the minions response. No guilt, no hesitance. She smiled widely, feeling strangely excited. He sat down in a chair next to her and looked at her.

"Been exposed to torture before then?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes. But not this one before." She cocked her head curiously. "Some part of me says that I shouldn't be so excited." Sherlock huffed.

"That's probably because you shouldn't be." Kagome turned her head to look at him.

"Oh, don't worry so much. Honestly!" She rolled her eyes. "It's only torture!" Gus smirked.

"You like it?" Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"No." She said seriously, then she sighed. "Doesn't mean I don't welcome a learning experience." Gus shrugged and picked up the scalpel. Kagome watched his movements, riveted. He lowered it to her skin and she lay her head back against the table, feeling the sharp blade tickle her stomach before pressing down firmly just below her left ribs. Her nerves ignited and she drew in a sharp breath, which in turn only deepened the scalpel.

"Ah ah ah!" Gus said chidingly. "Don't move. It'll ruin it." Kagome breathed out again slowly and the blade moved in a straight line below the ribs.

"Sorry." She whispered. Sherlock and John looked at each other. What the hell was she doing _apologising_ to her torturer?

Nothing but Kagome's overly-controlled breaths and the occasional hum of satisfaction from Gus could be heard in the room. Kagome was uncertain what exactly was going on anymore. Her stomach was a mess - she knew from experience - and it seemed like she was out of her body with the intense, yet dull pain. Sometimes Gus would push a little harder or go a little faster and while Kagome had originally been able to control her responses, she couldn't control the pained groans or sharp whimpers from escaping. She wasn't crying, not yet, but she knew that with the evident patience of Gus, she just might.

Eventually, Gun put the scalpel in the water and stood, going out of the room. Immediately, John was looking over Kagome as much as he could from his sitting position.

"Kagome." Kagome looked in their general direction and Sherlock, especially, could have gasped. Her eyes were glazed and her pupils were tiny. In all honestly, she looked high.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Are you… okay?" Kagome frowned, like the question didn't quite register, and then she nodded a little.

"Hmm fine… I think." John looked at Sherlock worriedly. Sherlock continued to look at Kagome, frowning.

"Kagome." He asked slowly. "Where are you right now?" Kagome looked confused.

"I'm not sure." She looked around a little, seeming not seeing anything at all. "I can't see shapes and the room is spinning. Everything looks a little dark." She frowned. "But I wanna see the pretty picture." Their eyebrows rose in unison. Pretty picture? But they didn't have time to ask her, because Gus came back, carrying a sheet of paper. Comprehension dawned on Sherlock, though John was a little slower at realising what he was going to do.

He put the paper carefully over Kagome's stomach, making sure to soak up some of the blood, and then pulled it away. Kagome's advanced healing had begun, so there was less blood than there could have been, but even then, the picture was exquisite.

"There." He said. And held it up so Kagome could see. "Isn't it nice?" Kagome looked at it carefully and then a smile crossed her face.

"Beautiful." Gus smiled and without words, cleaned off Kagome's stomach to reveal half of the picture still bleeding and healing. He shrugged and decided to move up a little.

He was just about to cut again, when Kagome gasped out a "No!" Gus paused, frowning.

"What is it?" Kagome blinked several times, trying to get her mouth to work.

"It's not going to work." She murmured. "It isn't that intense and if you're aiming for punishment then this is going a little bit slow." Kagome blinked hard and then focused seriously and intensely on Gus. "You need something sharper. This is too easy to escape." She heard John's quick intake of breath and Sherlock's disapproving tut. Gus smirked.

"Perhaps, but it's hard for you to get your focus back again, isn't it?" Kagome frowned, blinked and then nodded. "Then it's working." Kagome rolled her eyes, coherence coming back quicker and quicker.

"Yes, but didn't you hear your boss? This is meant to be a deterrent! Both for me and for them! How, exactly, is this going to deter us in any way?" She asked smartly. The man paused then, thinking it through.

"True." Then he grinned maliciously. "Wait right here, I'll be with you in a moment." When he was gone, Kagome sighed.

"I'm an idiot." She heard two identical snorts. She giggled a little.

"Yeah, you are." John said. "Why are you giving him tips?" Kagome shrugged as much as she was able.

"I can't stand sloppy torturing." John started to giggle. Sherlock smiled before joining in, unable to resist John's contagious laughter. Kagome didn't giggle - there was no reason to be happy. She was going to be in a lot of pain soon thanks to her big mouth. But it's not like she hadn't gone through it before, she reminded herself tightly, giving herself a little shake of the head to focus herself. She took a deep breath. Idly she wondered what Gus would do next - whipping seemed the most logical choice. Breaking her fingers one by one also seemed like an appropriate choice right now. But to her surprise, it wasn't Gus that walked through the door next, the steps sounded different. Sherlock and John silenced themselves immediately.

"So…" Drawled a familiar voice. Kagome smiled a little.

"Hello again. Come to watch, have you?" The man in charge chuckled.

"No." He said, then with a lecherous look at her body continued, "Not that I mind the view." Kagome rolled her eyes. Honestly. The man was serious now, though. "Decided to give Gus some tips did you?" Kagome nodded.

"Yes, you see, you wanted to make a rather painful example of me that would act as a deterrent for those two over there in case they decided to act up. However, the method chosen wasn't very effective in that way - it wasn't very painful and it was fairly easy to escape. It needed to be sharper otherwise it wouldn't be much of a deterrent." She explained patiently. "Personally, in my experience, if you want a deterrent or example, whipping or breaking their fingers one by one tends to work the best." She smirked darkly. "They scream that way and it terrifies anyone watching." She took a quick look at their captor to see him looking quite impressed, if shocked. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"You've been tortured before." Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. The man ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. Then he snapped his fingers. Gus came in. The man gestured to Kagome's bonds. "Get her out of those and give her back her clothes. It's not exactly warm in here." She blinked. Well. She most certainly wasn't expecting that.

She was untied, given her clothes and the table and the instruments were pulled out the room. Just as she finished putting on her jacket over her red blouse, the man was in front of her again, looking at her contemplatively.

"Why do you co-operate so easily?" Kagome shrugged and winked.

"I'm in a good mood. Plus, I'm not too bothered about torture." She paused for a moment. "Doesn't mean I like it, mind you. I just get it." She frowned suddenly. "I've just remembered something. What's your name?" He rose an eyebrow. "Just a thought, it's annoying to keep calling you 'man' and 'guy' in my head and I doubt you'd like it if I started calling you that out loud. Or, go forbid," She smirked. "'Person'."

"Jasper." Kagome smiled.

"That's a nice name." She heard Sherlock sigh irritably.

"Are you quite done making friends with the criminals, Kagome?" John, despite the situation, laughed before he managed to cover it with a cough. Sherlock smirked. Jasper smiled, a dark look crossing his eyes, as he snapped his fingers. Gus kicked John in the gut, managing to wind him.

"There," He grunted. "No more laughing at the boss for you." Kagome frowned at the treatment. Then scowled as she realised that her instincts weren't tugging at her. So they really had abandoned John.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Don't like it when your friends are hurt?" Kagome shrugged.

"Usually I would have, but my instincts aren't tugging at me at all to kill Gus for hurting John." She frowned. "Not entirely unexpected, to be honest." Jasper look interested.

"How so?" Kagome sighed.

"John and Sherlock discovered me… punishing someone for attacking them the other week. They only had a few bruises, but that didn't stop my instincts from urging me to kill the guy." She laughed bitterly. "John wasn't very understanding, though Sherlock understood, and he expressed a very obvious disgust for my protectiveness." She shrugged awkwardly. "My instincts took that as a betrayal and now refuse to force me to aid him in any way." She barked a laugh. "Then he had the audacity to imply that _I_ needed to ask for _his_ forgiveness." Jasper nodded and then indicated behind her. She look and saw the shackles she was in before. Sighing, she walked over and sat down on the floor, holding out he wrists. Jasper sighed happily as Gus knelt down to put the shackles on.

"I do so love an obedient guest." Kagome smirked.

"My pleasure." Now Sherlock groaned as Gus stood back up, the shackles secure.

"Jesus." He uttered. "If you're going to flirt with the criminal, as least get a room." Wisely, John did nothing. Gus, however, decided that Sherlock needed to be winded as well and gave him a kick in the ribs for the comment. A crack echoed throughout the room. Kagome's eyes widened and her back straightened as the sound reached her ears.

Immediately, a loud and very dangerous sounding snarl rebounded off of the walls. Jasper turned to Kagome. Kagome, who had silver eyes now and a snarl on her face, her hair swaying and fists clenched. His eyes widened.

"That," She growled, "Was not wise." She glared harshly at Jasper and Gus. Baring her teeth, she continued, "I dare you to try that again." A feral smile. "Just try to injure Sherlock again, and neither of you will know what will hit you before I am ripping the skin from your body." She said savagely. Gus turned on her.

"Just who do you think -" She never let him finish.

"I think I am Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon, Killer of Naraku and assassin extraordinaire. Don't you _dare_ challenge me, you pathetic excuse for a human being!" Her power echoed in her voice, frightening both Jasper and Gus into submission. With her eyes still hardened silver, she whispered. "Now I suggest you apologise to Sherlock and John and let them out of their bonds." When they both hesitated she suddenly shouted, "Now!". They scrambled to do as she said and as soon as they had she said, "You, Sherlock and John, are going to go and return to the flat and relax. And get medical attention for your rib Sherlock. These two will let you pass." John hesitated.

"What are you going to do?" He asked hesitantly. Kagome smiled wolfishly.

"Don't worry John, I will drop them off at Scotland Yard." John sighed in relief. "As soon as I've finished with them." John froze, shook his head a little and nodded curtly. Kagome frowned, her silver eyes glinting. "Don't take issue with it now John. We can discuss this later." John nodded again and then left, Sherlock followed, wonder in his eyes as he looked at her. She smirked at him.

When she were gone, her reiki rose the surface and purified the shackles form her wrists and stood up slowly, smile growing. A small measure of reiki slammed the door shut, leaving them in total darkness until Kagome once again created the little reiki ball.

"Now." She said, smiling darkly, the effect made even more sinister by the purplish light. "Where were we?" Oh, how she relished in their looks of terror.

* * *

**Well, that went well, I think. Again, sorry for the wait. I should be updating the final chapter next week, so look forward to it! **

**BP**


	3. Solutions

**Here we go everybody! Enjoy!**

**BP**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Solutions_

Kagome bounced into the flat, her clothes still immaculate, several hours later, humming a cheerful tune. John and Sherlock looked up from their newspaper and phone, respectively, and rolled their eyes. Sherlock put his phone away.

"So, they're now at the Yard?" Sherlock asked. Kagome walked into the living room and plonked herself down on the couch with a satisfied air.

"Yep." She smiled, a complete turn around form earlier. "They were unharmed… for the most part. Physically, at least." She snickered. "I can't tell you the psychological damage though." Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Because they hurt me?" Kagome's eyes flickered with silver.

"Yes." She said simply. Sherlock's eyes widened, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you." Kagome didn't say anything, just waved a dismissive hand. Sherlock saw her smile and how her eyes brightened at the expression of gratitude though.

John cleared his throat hesitantly and put his newspaper down, making his way towards his room. The light that Kagome had just gained dimmed a little, as did her smile. She stayed with him for a few more minutes, but her eyes kept on going to where John went. Sherlock eventually made an excuse about doing an experiment and smiled when he saw the gratitude as she left for John's room.

Knocking on John's door, she waited until she heard him say she could come in. "Hello, Kagome." He sounded tired.

"John." She replied, entering and closing the door behind her. "What is it you wish to say?" She watched him sigh and then look at her.

"Was what you said true?" Kagome rose an eyebrow.

"When have I ever lied?" Thinking about it, she added, "Apart from Moriarty. Everything I said was the truth." John leaned back, a resigned look on his face.

"So, I betrayed you?" Kagome hesitantly nodded. "Do you feel anything for me anymore?" She thought about it for a minute, unsure and knowing that she hadn't revised anything.

"I don't trust you anymore. I don't feel comfortable around you anymore." John frowned, almost crumbling, knowing that he did deserve it. "But… the affection is still there and my heart is still yours." She winked at his surprised expression. "After all, haven't I told you that I have no need of it?" She ignored his surprised expression and was very, very serious again. She straightened, eyes narrowing. "But that doesn't mean that you are free to insult me once again. My instincts will never trust you again." She smiled grimly. "My base nature doesn't allow for second chances." John's expression tightened.

"Got it." Her eyes lightened to an icy blue and she walked forward until she was practically on top of the doctor.

"Good." She purred as she climbed onto his lap, one leg on each side, and moved her face closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. "Well then, are you willing to continue our relationship?" She smiled slowly, eyes shimmering slightly with silver. "While my instincts will never trust you again… doesn't mean that I can't learn again." She said quietly. He smiled and she felt his arm come up to rest on her waist.

"I think I could bare it."

* * *

**As promised, the third and final chapter of this story. Sorry about the short chapter and the ending, it's a bit soppy for taste, but everyone's different. Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**BP**


End file.
